More Than a Sister
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Akaiko Shion siempre ha cuidado de su hermano Akaito, quien da significado a su vida. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando el muchacho decide avandonarla para marcharse con Miku? Akaiko/Akaito fanfic.


Hace bastante que quería escribir un fic sobre Akaito y Akaiko, mis personajes favoritos de Vocaloid, pero no andaba con tiempo. En fin, esta no es una historia de amoooor, tiene frases que dan a la idea, pero es una historia abierta, dejo la decisión al lector nwn. Espero que les guste~~  
**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**More Than a Sister**

Ya todo estaba planeado y aquella noche se llevaría a cabo el plan. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera refutar la decisión que Akaito Shion había tomado, aquella impulsiva y loca idea de dejar todo atrás para escapar con la persona quien él creía más importante para él, Miku Zatsune, la vocal de su banda, quien había logrado dominar su corazón y regir su vida. Hace ya varios meses habían planeado eso, pero por una cuestión u otra debieron postergarlo sucesivamente… pero aquello ya no interesaba, esa fecha sería inmovible.

Akaito despertó temprano aquel día, podía sentir una extraña tensión en el aire, aquella sensación que padece una persona cuando espera con ansias que algo suceda. Se vistió con su conjunto acostumbrado y, con pereza, bajo a desayunar. Todo era igual que siempre, Kaito y Kaiko platicaban alegremente mientras la gemela de ésta desayunaba demostrando una cierta indiferencia.

-Buenos días…-saludó el pelirrojo mientras un bostezo quitaba claridad a sus palabras.  
-¡Hermano!-sonrió la mayor de las muchachas devolviéndole la sonrisa en un animoso gesto-. Buen día, ¿dormiste bien?  
-Sí-se sentó en su acostumbrada silla frente a quien parecía más su melliza que la gemela de la alegre peli azul-. Parece que alguien se despertó de mal humor-se burló, intentando arrancarle una sonrisa, por pequeña que fuera, a Akaiko.  
-Hmf…-bufó la aludida al tiempo que desviaba la mirada como si estuviese enfadada.  
-Oye, no me ignores, ¿te pasa algo?-le preguntó su hermano, algo molesto, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de la joven.  
-No sé qué le pasa, ayer estaba bien pero hoy se ha levantado con un humor terrible… como si algo malo fuera a pasar…-indicó Kaiko.  
-¿Cómo si algo malo…?-se sorprendió Akaito, mirando cautelosamente a la menor. Ella era quien más lo conocía de la familia, para la muchacha era simplemente un libro abierto, siempre parecía advertir lo que pasaba por su cabeza… ¿acaso se había dado cuenta del plan de los adolescentes? No podía ser, no tenía certeza alguna. Decidió ignorar su mal presentimiento-. ¿Pues qué puede pasar de malo? Hoy es un día como cualquier otro.  
-No tienes derecho a decir eso-finalmente escuchó la voz de Akaiko por primera vez en el día. Se había puesto de pie y el golpe seco que le había dado a la mesa con ambas manos había volcado su vaso de leche. En su mirada no había rastro de confusión, solo furia, y Akaito sabía cuál era la razón.  
-Oye, tranquila, yo no he hecho nada-se defendió el menor de los varones.  
-No… no aún…-fue lo último que dijo ella antes de marcharse con la frente en alto ante la expresión de perplejidad de Kaito y Kaiko, quienes intercambiaron miradas y no pudieron hacer más que encogerse de hombros. Mejor no meterse con la chica, sabían cómo se ponía cuando estaba de mal humor, aquello no era más que un berrinche.

-Lo sabe…-suspiró Akaito horas después mientras hablaba por teléfono con su novia.  
-¿Quién?-se escuchó la voz de Miku al otro lado del aparato.  
-Akaiko, ¿quién más? Está muy enfadada, haciendo uno de sus berrinches, no sé qué hacer… no quiero que me odie…-y era sincero con sus palabras, pues la pelirroja era su debilidad, la única persona que lograba hacerlo flaquear.  
-No seas tonto, no vas a echarte atrás por una chiquilla…-advirtió Zatsune, mientras un dejo de molestia se apoderaba de su voz, pues conocía el alto porcentaje de que la niña le quitara a su novio.  
-No es cualquier chiquilla… es Akaiko, mí Akaiko… y ese es el problema.  
-No puedes atarte a ella por siempre, sabes que tarde o temprano ella encontrará a alguien a quien amar y te abandonará, como tú lo harás ahora… no será una niña por siempre-bufó su novia-. Además tiene a Mikuo, se consolarán mutuamente y tendrán un final feliz, como en los cuentos de hadas.  
-Sabes bien que no existen los cuentos de hadas, pues son… solo eso, simples cuentos…-pero ante esta pesimista frase la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el tono que señalaba que Miku había colgado.

El muchacho armó su bolso mientras meditaba acerca de su decisión. Al parecer la morocha no estaba muy satisfecha por su preocupación, pero ella tenía un hermano, se supone que debería entenderlo. ¿Acaso era correcto abandonar a toda su familia por… una chica? Además ella parecía perder la paciencia con facilidad cuando algo no salía de acuerdo a sus planes. Y por último… estaba el hecho de que sabía que Akaiko jamás se lo perdonaría… ¿dejarla por una chica?

Finalmente llegó la hora de actuar, ya todos dormían y debía encontrarse con Miku en la estación para tomar el último tren del día. Iba bien, aún tenía tiempo. Tomó su bolso y bajó los escalones con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no quería ver la cara de sus hermanos mientras estos lo observaban marcharse para siempre. Luego de unos momentos que le parecieron eternos logró llegar hasta el final de la escalera, suspiró aliviado, no había moros en la costa. Se dirigió con total confianza hacia la puerta de la casa, adentrándose en la sala de estar… lo lograría… sintió el frío contacto de su mano contra el pomo de la puerta al tiempo que esta se cerraba en torno a él.

-Así que sí me abandonarás después de todo…-dijo una melancólica voz en medio de la oscuridad-. Esperaba más de ti… me has defraudado.  
-Akaiko-el mayor quedó sin habla, observando como la muchachita se ponía de pie, encendiendo una luz-. Akaiko yo… esto no es lo que crees.  
-¿Encima me sales con eso? Creo que ya estamos mayorcitos para los cuentos de hadas hermano…-volteó a encararlo, sus ojos estaban aún más rojos de lo normal, y por la hinchazón que presentaban se podía decir que la niña había estado llorando-. Tengo 20 años, no soy tonta…  
-Pero… Akaiko, por favor… yo no quiero que me…  
-¿Te malinterprete? Te estás yendo con una chica que no sabes siquiera cuando te va a abandonar-lo interrumpió la chica-. Y sé que tenemos la misma edad, pero por favor, aún eres menor de edad y, seamos sinceros, no estás preparado para atender las necesidades de una mujer, eres inmaduro, egocéntrico y a veces molesto, ¿Cuánto crees que tarde Miku en cansarse de ti y te vote? Y espero que tengas bien en claro que yo ya no seré tu mujer… ya te lo dije Akaito, y tú siempre lo dices, no existen los cuentos de hadas, no voy a esperarte por siempre.  
-¿Mi mujer? ¿Esperarme?-se sorprendió el joven.  
-Vaya… pensé que eras inteligente…-bajó la vista para que su hermano no la viera llorar y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, luciendo 7 años más pequeña, inocente e indefensa. Akaito no pudo más que sentirse culpable, sabía que Akaiko siempre había cuidado de él desde pequeños, era ella quien más lo complacía, quien lo cuidaba, quien lo consolaba cuando Miku se pasaba de la raya y quien lo mantenía vivo.  
-Akaiko yo…

Y fue entonces que, milagrosamente, lo comprendió. Ahora todo parecía tener sentido en su cabeza, no se necesitaba ser ningún genio para entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Él no necesitaba a Miku para poder sobrellevar la vida, sino que la única persona a quien necesitaba plenamente se encontraba ante él llorando por su culpa. Akaiko siempre se había encargado de que él no sufriera, en un principio creía que era normal pues claro, eran hermanos, pero aún así… había algo más. ¿Desde cuándo sentía aquello tan fuerte por la pelirroja? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Era un tonto, podría haberle ahorrado mucho sufrimiento a la muchacha. Dejó caer el bolso, que hiso contacto con el suelo con un acallado sonido, y se acercó a ella, colocando la mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-¡No me toques!-exclamó ella con rabia, apartándolo de un manotazo.  
-Akaiko…-intentó explicarse Akaito, pero fue rechazado por los gritos de su hermana.  
-¡No! ¡Ya no me interesa lo que pienses ni lo que digas! ¡Ve y márchate con esa tonta!-lloriqueó enfadada, su voz sonaba áspera y quebrada por el llanto.  
-¡Akaiko!-aquel grito pareció tener efecto sobre la histérica adolescente pues guardó silencio, sollozando se vez en cuando pero con sonidos más bajos, como si tuviese miedo de levantar la voz nuevamente-. Perdón, yo… no quise gritarte-se disculpó el mayor-. Se supone que soy tu hermano, no debo hacer estas cosas.  
-Akaito…-la muchacha terminó de quebrarse al escuchar la apenada voz del pelirrojo y se arrojó a sus brazos llorando, aferrándose a su ropa-. No quiero que te vayas, no me dejes sola por favor… te necesito… te necesito aquí… conmigo…  
-Eres mi hermanita…-las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los rojizos ojos del mayor, para luego caer, marcando un trayectoria a lo largo de sus mejillas-. Jamás podría dejarte… te necesito a mi lado… sino no podría seguir…  
-Pero… entonces…  
-No me iré-aclaró el muchacho, feliz al ver como una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba el lloroso rostro de su hermana-. Eres la primera y única chica en mi vida Akaiko… no sé cómo no lo comprendí antes… pero jamás te dejaré sola, es una promesa.  
-Gracias… niichama…-sonrió la muchacha para fundirse en un último abrazo con su hermano, para finalmente caer presa de los encantos de Morfeo, tras un agotador día, que parecía que jamás llegaría a concluir, pues sabía que Akaito permanecería siempre fiel a su lado.

**FIN  
**

* * *

Okay, eso es todo. Es dificil perder a un hermano, lo digo por experiencia propia, así que sé muy bien como se siente Akaiko. Espero que les haya gustado la historia nwn comenten plis!! Espero con ansias sus críticas!!  
Hasta pronto!!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
